bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Knowledge Towers
Knowledge Towers are huge crystalline structures located in the Ko-Metru district of Metru Nui.__TOC__ History Knowledge Towers are created when Knowledge Crystals are placed in pre-prepared basins filled with purified Liquid Protodermis. Once exposed to the fluid, a Tower will develop within a matter of minutes and is ready to be furnished by the Ko-Matoran. The Towers reach so high that their rooftops are often covered with ice, but despite their size, Knowledge Towers are extremely fragile. Many Rahi, to include Crystal Climbers, Ice Bats, and Frost Beetles, established habitats in the area of the Knowledge Towers. Inside, Scholars study and analyze the stars above Metru Nui, trying to predict the future. These scholars are incredibly focused on their work and rarely speak, unless it is absolutely necessary. The Knowledge Towers are also used to store various documents, both for reference by scholars for their work, and for better preservation due to the cold temperatures. Normally, most Matoran are forbidden from entering; however, on Naming Days, the Towers open their astronomical observatories to all citizens, so they can observe the shooting stars. Many significant events in Metru Nui's history have occurred in and around the Knowledge Towers. The technology of developing Kanoka Disks began in the Knowledge Towers. At some point during the Toa Mangai's sojourn on Metru Nui, the tops of the Knowledge Towers were being shattered. Although Toa Lhikan feared that the Kanohi Dragon had returned, the cause of the destruction was revealed to be aggressive Ice Bats. During the Morbuzakh attacks, several Knowledge Towers were wrecked by the destructive and destabilizing actions of the vines. Even the presence of Vahki squads and the cold climate of Ko-Metru did not deter them. Later, Toa Metru Nuju recovered the Great Disk of Ko-Metru from inside an icicle hanging from one of the highest Knowledge Towers. During the earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm, many of the Knowledge Towers were shattered. When the Ko-Matoran returned to Metru Nui, reconstruction began on the Towers. They were completely restored through the usage of the Staff of Artakha. When a fragment of Aqua Magna hit Metru Nui during a battle, it severely damaged the Knowledge Towers, along with the Towers of Thought and the rest of the city. Towers of Thought The Towers of Thought were a highly specialized type of Knowledge Tower used by Ko-Matoran for what were considered to be the most significant research projects, or ones that required absolute silence. Anyone who entered were expected to stay completely quiet, as a squad of Keerakh were always on standby to ensure silence. Appearances *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Prophecy of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Koji